College Years
by achaba321
Summary: Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel are just regular young adults just trying to making it in the college/city life. They get into lots of trouble and fall in and out of love, but when some serious drama stirs up that threaten to break them all apart, will their friendship and loves last? #elsa #anna #rapunzel #jackfrost #hiccup #jackunzel #hicanna #felsa


Chapter 1: Settling In

Rapunzel's POV:

I can't believe I'm finally doing it. In all my 18 years of life, I have not once been able to do anything without my adopted mom constantly watching over me. It feels so different to just be free. For once it's just me, Anna and Jack ready to go off to college and live with Anna's sister while Jack dorms. This should be perfect.

"We're here Punz!" Anna squealed as she parked the car in front of a trendy-looking apartment building.

We stepped outside and breathed in that city-fall air as we unloaded our things and took them into the elevator. The hustle and bustle of the city life came to life in my eyes as I realized that this was going to be my new home.

Elsa's POV:

"_Ding-Dong!"_

I ran over to the door and threw it open.

" Anna! Rapunzel! You guys made it!" I said as I embraced them both. "You guys are gonna love it here!"

"Thanks sis. I think we are just going to go pack up and take a look around campus with Jack later," replied Anna. They both picked up their stuff and went into their new rooms. Our apartment isn't as big as I would hope it like it to be, but I figured it had a nice, comfy vibe. I have been living here for only 6 months before the girls said they would move in so they could attend UC Berkeley for their first year. It was a good thing too, I started to feel a little lonely and I need help paying the rent. My job in the fashion industry is my dream, but since I just started the pay is not so great. I could hear the sound of furniture moving as I gathered my bag and coffee off the table.

"Hey girls? I've got to go to work! I'll be back by 6!" I yelled as I opened the front door and walked out.

Rapunzel's POV:

It's been 3 hours since we started moving things into the apartment, and as I finished unpacking my last bag in me and Anna's new room, I felt a hand come around my mouth with a firm grip of rough feeling hands.

"Don't scream…"

I shrieked as I turned around and wrapped my hands around Jack. I hadn't seen him since the beginning of summer before he left to go to Europe. I embraced him tightly as he rested his head in the small of my neck.

"I missed you so much," he exhaled as I started squishing him like a teddy bear. Something felt different though. Did he get bigger? I let go of him and slowly backed away, analyzing the change. He still had the same snowy white hair and crooked smile, but over the last few months it seemed like he got more muscular. His arms, once comparable to sticks, were now defined by a good chunk of muscle. I didn't realize that I was staring in aw until his crooked smile turned into a face of concern.

"Is something wrong?" he said as he began to look over himself as well.

I quickly looked away and started to grab my things as I tried to get his image out of my head.

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, Ana left an hour ago to meet up with Hans. Want to go grab some dinner?"

Anna's POV:

I walked down the dorm building hallways until I saw door 79, Hans' new dorm in UC San Francisco. The campus looked so pretty that I wish I had gotten accepted to it. Hans and I could have been going to the same college together and have all the same classes! I just knew that he was the one for me. We had planned our whole life together and banked on going to the same college to start it off, but since I didn't get in to UCSF he had been very distant lately. I guessed that it was time to visit him to show him that I'm still going to be right there with him. I didn't bother knocking due to my over excitement and just threw the door wide open.

"Anna!" Hans screamed as I watched him peel his lips away from another girl. He stood up with a panic and took a step forward in my direction as if he were apologetic. I stood there for a moment that seemed to last hours, staring from Hans to the confused and slightly upset girl. I could feel the rage bubble up inside me as if someone had mixed two poisonous chemicals in the pit of my stomach, compelling my arm forward.

_BAM!_

I pulled my hand back to reveal Hans' red marked face from where my fist had been, and then ran out.

Rapunzel's POV:

"So how was your Europe trip? Take any good pictures?" I asked as I bit into my pizza. We had found a little pizzeria down the street from my apartment and decided it would be a good place to eat. Although the place seemed a little rundown, the atmosphere felt comfy and warm, with the smell of fresh pizza all around. We were sitting at a window booth overlooking the streets outside.

"Heck yeah I took great pictures!"

He spilled out a stack of pictures on the table and began rambling on about where he took each photo. Jack had always loved photography, taking pictures of anything he found interesting. Back at home, we had our bedroom walls filled with jack's photos of the years we spent together. We sat there looking at pictures, laughing and talking about our summer, for what seemed to be hours until we thought that it was time to start heading home.

We got out and began to walk down the streets. We walked silently for some moments enjoying each other's company. Silently I slid my arm through his and smiled quietly to myself. We always did this, go out for walks linked up like this; it soothed us both, just being with each other. Sometimes we would get told that we were a cute couple and if I were being completely honest with myself, I would say that I do catch myself finding him more than a best friend from time to time, but I always reminded myself that he doesn't like me that way and a relationship would surely ruin our friendship.

Anna's POV:

I must admit that I am a ball of energy no matter what mood I am in. As soon as I got home I ran to my room and began tearing it to shreds. It wasn't long until I heard my bedroom door open and I grabbed a fist full of something, ready to throw it at the intruder. Rapunzel and Jack walked in to find my side of the room scattered with clothes and trinkets skewed in every direction possible. I stood there frozen, with what I realized was a fresh chunk of clothes aimed straight at them, while the two of them stared with utter shock on their faces.

"Anna, what happened?" Rapunzel questioned, approaching me with caution.

I looked from her to Jack and back again until my eyes started to water and then finally, a cry escaped my lips.

Elsa's POV:

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

I had just gotten off the elevator when a loud cry erupted into the hallways. It sounded all too familiar. I grabbed the biggest thing I had in my bag and ran towards my apartment. I swung the front door open and ran to Anna and Rapunzel's new room. _I've had her for only half a day and she has already managed to find trouble. I'm so dead. _I stopped to see Anna, Rapunzel and Jack all staring up at me with tears running down Anna's cheeks.

Jack grinned and raised his eye brows. "Did you plan to beat us with a mini umbrella?"

_What?_ I Looked down at my hands and found that the weapon that I had chose from my bag was the mini umbrella I had bought for the soon to come rainy season.

We all broke out laughing as I went to go hug my little sister, as I felt the excitement of the first day dwindle away.


End file.
